Zach's Secret
by TheRobot1
Summary: What is Zach's Secret?
1. Secret

Zach Has A Secret

Zach was in the mirror admiring himself in the mirror, like he did every morning, but this morning was different, Suddenly  
he felt sad. He said to himself in the mirror. "I have a secret. And he lifted up the picture of Jimmy Z. He kept on his  
nightstand and looked into Jimmy's eyes and said. We're both scared of animals. We don't have much more in common, but  
opposites attract. Should I tell him how I feel?" Zach thought about this for a minute and then he said "Yes! Tomorrow I'm  
going to confess!"


	2. Confession!

The next morning Zach got his jet ready and flew over to the Tortuga. When he arrived at the Tortuga, Aviva and Koki  
answered the door. "Move out the way, Ladies!" Zach said looking as if he was about to push them. Aviva and Koki look confused,  
but they just move. Zach clears his way and goes over to Jimmy Z. "Jimmy Z., I have something to tell you. Then Zach got  
nervous and said "Is that a video game you're playing?" "Yeah." Jimmy Z. "You know I was thinking about how we're both scared  
of animals, and you like to play video games, and your long hair is kinda said nothing, but just gives Zach a weird  
look. "I like you Jimmy Z., I have a crush on you, and I want you to gout out with me."

"What! I don't roll that way. And even If I did I wouldn't go out with you." "Besides Jimmy's going out with Samantha." Aviva  
says. "What happened to Donita?" Jimmy asked. "I got tired her rejecting me." "But anyway the answer is still no!" A strict no  
Jimmy said. Zach turned with his head down and left the Tortuga.


	3. Interview

Zach got back to his mansion and says "Why did Jimmy reject me? I want to find love. I want to love somebody who will love  
me back. Oh well, time to get back to work. I have job interviews at Varmitech Industries tomorrow." Zach goes to bed and gets up  
bright and early in the morning. Still disappointed about what happened yesterday, he gets dressed. His way to work is a long and  
lonely commute and his morning is full of boring interviews. None of his interviewees interested him, until one came in the room.  
When he did Zach's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor.

The man said "Hello, Mr. Varmitech, My name is Darryl Smith." "Uh, uh, pl, please sit down. So Darryl goes on about what he'll  
do at this job, if hired, but Zach is just mesmerized in his face. He has low-cut hair, medium height, light skinned, (black and  
white) slightly muscular and green eyes that made him exotic-looking. Zach got so nervous he had to cut the interview. He told  
Darryl, sorry I have to cut this short, but I will call you back to reschedule." Not only that but Zach cancelled all the interviews  
he had for the rest of the day.


	4. Darryl

Zach got back to his mansion with so many thoughts. Did Darryl know how he felt? Would Darryl like him back? Was he even gay?  
The only Zach knew was that Darryl had the job. But how would he tell Darryl how he felt and when? What did Darryl like?  
Darryl was good as technical stuff and he liked music and hip-hop dance, and he did that on the side. He was fine with his  
job, but if he ever had an opportunity for his rap career to take off, he'd surely take it.

The next day Zach called Darryl into his office immediately. "I have stuff to tell you. You've got the job." "Oh that's great!"  
"Wait I'm not done. What do you like? "Well I like hip-hop music and dancing." "Are you into me?" Yes." Zach couldn't believe  
it Darryl was into him, and the way he said it so calmly. So smooth. "Let's go out to dinner." Zach was blushing, his heart was  
racing, he said it so smooth! Zach managed to struggle out a "Yes."


	5. The Beginnig of a Beautiful Relationship

Zach and Darryl were having dinner over a candle-lit table in a low-lit resturant. "So yes I like doing technical stuff, that's  
why I applied for a job at your buisness." "So, you said you like rap and hip-hop." "I do like rap and hip-hop, I'm good at  
rap and I like hip-hop dance, it has a creative form. The moves are so fluid." Zach says "I have a feeling that this is the  
beginning of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
